


[Podfic of] Singapore Sling

by knight_tracer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know, we never used to have Official SHIELD Women’s Cocktail Nights,” Jemma says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Singapore Sling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Singapore Sling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704703) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> This was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, check out the rest of the great podfics [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

Podfic Length: 1:56  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BAgents%20of%20S.H.I.E.L.D%5D%20Singapore%20Sling.mp3)


End file.
